Manufacturers of electronic devices constantly strive to increase performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of electronic devices or electronic modules is the preparation of metal stacks arranged on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. A BackSide Metallization (BSM) may be an example of such a metal stack. Such metal stacks may comprise a first layer which reacts with a solder layer when soldering the semiconductor substrate to a carrier. Improvements in such metal stacks, for example improvements in the first layer, as well as improved soldering methods may help to reduce fabrication costs, improve the reliability of solder joints and reduce wafer bow and chip bow. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.